Hangover
by Anzhu
Summary: Ash se disputa la final de la liga kalos, donde al fin se alza como campeón, pero luego de una noche movida, ash y serena despiertan en la misma cama, desnudos y sin idea de que paso la noche anterior, ahora deben de buscar al resto de sus amigos y de paso, recordar que paso la noche anterior Advertencias adentro la verdad esta feo, ni yo se porque la subi :p


Ese fic contiene lenguaje obsceno, escenas de sexo, consumo de drogas, alcohol, violación de lolis negrofilia, parafilia, zoofilia, murofilia, y todas las afiliaciones existentes, menos las de partidos populares, los personajes pertenece a la compañía nintendo, y los personajes introducidos son pobres imitaciones de los originales, la verdad que esta mierda está bastante juerte, lo mejor es que no lo vean

Espacio pagado por la APNR (asociación pro niños rata)

 _Este fic está escrito en 2 formas, en primera y 3 persona, es una nueva forma que quiero probar y me gustaría su opinión al respecto, dependiendo de la situación hablaran en primera o tercera persona_

 _Mi cabeza giraba, aun no era capaz de entender lo que el árbitro había dicho, me sentía como un espectador más de lo que acababa de suceder, como si estuviera en una burbuja, ya que todo a mi alrededor se movía muy lentamente, no era capaz de escuchar el ruido que me rodeaba, me sentía mareado, veía lo que estaba enfrente de mí y aun así no era capaz de procesar lo que veía, lentamente mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar y fui capaz de comprender lo que pasaba, mi visión volvía a la normalidad y de repente el ruido me golpeó, así mismo todas las emociones que tenía en ese momento se aglomeraron en mí, de la nada, sentí mi cuerpo pesado, el dolor de los golpes comenzó a esparcirse pro todo mi cuerpo, mi respiración era pesada, jadeaba, la gente, aplaudía, gritaba y ovacionaba como loca, y yo estaba todavía paralizado, con la boca medio abierta tratando de procesarlo todo, mientras las palabras del réferi regresaban mi mente y se mantenían ahí, repitiéndose una y otra vez_

 _ **Gardevoir no puede continuar, greninja es el ganador, el campeón de la liga kalos es el retador ash kétchup**_

 _Tantas veces soñé eso durante tantos años, y ahora, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía a donde mirar o a donde ir, me sobresalte cuando diantha me toco el hombro, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llego a mi lado_

Tranquilo – me dijo sonriendo – y, felicidades campeón

 _Cientos de confetis caían al estadio, las luces brillaban y veía los fuegos artificiales explotar encima de mí, pero aun así no entendía, era como un sueño, y luego reaccione, estaba en la final, estaba en la última batalla, solo me quedaba greninja en su forma alterna, y a Diantha su gardevoir, en su forma mega, luchábamos por el título, después de vencer al último retador, un muchacho llamado kalem, un formidable adversario que casi me derrota, mire atrás de mí y lo vi al él, aplaudiendo felizmente por mi victoria, gire mi cabeza y vi a toda la gente, el estadio estaba lleno, miles de personas veían la final y ahora gritaban de júbilo por la batalla que acababan de presenciar_

 _y-yo, gane – fue lo único que pude decir, inmediatamente me sentí como un idiota, y seguro me vi como uno, pero Diantha sonrió compresiva y tomándome del brazo me llevo a la tarima que acaba de emerger en el centro de donde hace unos minutos habíamos batallado, bueno más que llevarme casi me cargaba, mi cerebro a pesar de haber entendido lo que pasaba aun no reaccionaba, solo ponía los pies uno delante del otro caminando torpemente, tropezando, subí los escalones, seguido de greninja, que me acompañaba, el cual había vuelto a su forma original, instintivamente puse mi mano en mi cintura y tome una pokebola, pikachu había sido debilitado así que solo lo devolví a su pokebola al mismo tiempo que lanzaba mi último pokémon, no pude evitar embozar una sonrisa, sabía que mi amigo odiaba eso, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo que perder, recordé que gardevoir había usado Vista al futuro y estaba contra reloj_

 _frente a mi estaba el presidente de la liga kalos, el Prof. ciprés, Diantha me soltó y se colocó a su lado, en el lugar que le tocaba, en ese momento mi cerebro por fin reacciono casi por completo y comprendí por completo lo que pasaba, vi al anciano vestido de gala dando un breve discurso, una mujer con un vestido muy sexi caminaba hacia mí con un trofeo en sus manos, era de cristal con base de plata, el vidrio cortado emulaba a la torre prisma, con una pokebola abajo de la punta de la torre, y en la base grabado mi nombre_

…. Quien ha demostrado su perseverancia hasta el final, por este medio – tomo el trofeo – le entrego el trofeo como ganador de la liga kalos al entrenador ash kétchup – me dio el trofeo y se giró hacia otra mujer que también sostenía algo en sus manos – y por haber derrotado a la campeona Diantha, ash kétchup te entrego la copa que te acredita como campeón de la liga kalos

La gente gritaba felicitando al nuevo campeón, ash los miraba a todos con una rara mescla en su rostro, felicidad, temor y confusión, aun así no dejaba de sonreír torpemente mientras era ovacionado

Brock, may, clemont, bonnie, max, grace, delia paul, trayce, misty, iris, cilan aplaudían fervientemente, brock silbaba emocionado, iris miraba atónita la final aun sin poder creerlo, los demás aplaudían y celebraba de diferentes formas, entre el publico

Creo que gane la apuesta, mi querida iris – dijo cilan al oído de la morena, a regadientes iris saco su monedero y le paso un par de billetes al peliverde, may los observo confundida

Mi querida may - dijo guardándose el dinero mientras respondía a la coordinadora que lo había descubierto – aposte con iris que ash ganaba, pero ella aposto que no, y por lo que veo, los ingredientes se unieron esta vez para crear la combinación perfecta

Oigan eso es cruel – dijo may

Es que, bueno que esperabas, ha perdido 6 ligas seguidas – trato de excusarse iris – no esperaba realmente que ganara esta, menos contra esa cosa de la evolución

Vamos – dijo Grace – debemos ir a felicitarlo, serena… - Grace se quedó a media palabra, serena había desaparecido sin que nadie se diera cuenta

Vaya – dijo may un poco triste

¿Qué sucede hermana? – pregunto su max a su hermana

Que por lenta me lo bajaron – suspiro – bueno, vamos a felicitar a ash - al final ella ya lo sabía, lo supo cuando llegaron a la región a ver a ash participar en la liga, al verlo con la chica de cabellos rubios, aun así, seguía feliz por su amigo, pese a todo

 _Sentía mi pecho latir con fuerza, corría a todo lo que podía, apartando a la gente, rápidamente divise la salida y acelere mi carrera, de un golpe abrí las puertas y la luz me cegó un instante, obligándome a retroceder un paso, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron barrí el lugar con la vista y localizando a ash corrí hacia el_

 _Si mi antigua yo viera esto probablemente se desmayaría de la vergüenza, pero durante esta año había cambiado, mucha cosas cambiaron en mí, pero no mis sentimientos, ash se giró al verme y sonrió, eso me hizo más feliz, escuche que dijo mi nombre pero lo ignore, calculando cuando estaba a la distancia adecuada di un brinco y me lance a sus brazos, derribándonos a ambos en el proceso_

Diantha se giró cuando las puertas se abrieron, una chica rubia entro de golpe y haciendo carrera se dirigió hacia ellos, seguida de varios camarógrafos que apenas entraron empezaron a tomar fotos de ellos, diana reconoció a la chica, serena una de las amiga de ash, él se giró también y dijo su nombre pero en vez de contestar, la chica se lanzó hacia el haciéndolos caer a ambos, diantha rio disimuladamente mientras veía a los jóvenes en el suelo, desde el principio supo que ella sentía algo por el azabache, lo supo cuando se conocieron, vio a los jóvenes hablar un momento en el suelo y luego reír mientras los camarógrafos tomaban foto de ellos como si no hubiera mañana,

La ceremonia siguió sin más problemas diantha permitió a serena quedarme junto a ellos, mientas terminaba la ceremonia, luego de eso se despidieron a ash con sus amigos, que también llegaron al lugar, el grupo tomo a ash y se fueron a celebra a la ciudad, ash luego de recuperarse estaba eufórico, aun así no evito que se burlada de iris y le restregara (literalmente) la copa de la liga en su cara, el grupo se internó en la ciudad para unirse a las celebraciones de la liga

[~~~]

 _honestamente en este momento lo único que se me viene a la mente es el horrible dolor de cabeza que me perfora el cráneo, aun mantengo los ojos cerrados y permanezco acostada en la cama, o eso me parece, tampoco ayuda que por alguna estúpida razón, el que parece ser el único rayo de luz que entra en la habitación me dé directamente en los ojos, apretó levemente la almohada que abraso, la siento un poco rara, pero el dolor de cabeza me impide prestarle atención a eso, con mi mano derecha trato de limpiarme los ojos, digo trato porque cuando la alzo algo me la detiene, aun sin abrir los ojos siento como si tuviera algo atado a la muñeca, elevo levemente mi mano y la agitó suavemente tratando de descifrar que es, sé que es tonto, solo tengo que abrí los ojos pero me siento tan de la mierda que incluso pensar coherentemente me cuesta – "al diablo" - me digo a mi misma y abro los ojos_

 _Esta vez sí siento como la sangre se acumula en mi rostro, quede paralizada unos segundos mientras analizaba lo que sucedía, a escasos centímetros tengo a ash quien ronca débilmente, la cosa no mejora cuando veo detenidamente su rostro, lleno de lápiz labial y unas leves mordidas, mi vista baja y veo el torso del joven medio tapado por la sabanas, es ahí cuando caigo que yo no llevo nada puesto, y por lo que puedo sentir al tener su cuerpo pegado al mío, él tampoco_

 _Mi cabeza empieza a girar y siento que estoy a punto de desmayarme – "vamos serena, no es lo que crees, seguro hay un explicación lógica para esto" - me repito mentalmente mientas analizo la situación, pero por más que piense las pruebas me apuntan a otra cosa, para tratar de distraerme giro mi cabeza y la levantó levemente teniendo cuidado de no despertar a ash, pero la vista no ayuda a mi estado de animo_

 _la habitación de hotel, o al menos eso me parece, esta medio destrozada, literalmente, la mitad, del lado que se encuentra enfrente de la cama está relativamente intacta, veo la ventana por donde entra la luz, un cuadro de un campo de hiervas y otro de un arcanite corriendo por la pradera, una mesa, un florero con flores, del otro lado donde estamos ash y yo es otra historia, la cama, para empezar esta partida a la mitad, no puedo evitar recordar cuando shauna y yo rompimos la mía, de pequeñas, un día que decidimos saltar sobre ella, como si fuera un trampolín, esta esta partida de la misma manera, la mita de una mesa esta tirada a un lado, varios cuadros rotos en el piso y también varias sabanas y almohadas tiradas por doquier, el contenido de una de estas esta desparramado por el suelo_

 _mi vista regresa a mi amigo quien aún duerme ajeno a lo que pasa, me doy cuenta que mi mano_ _derecha esta esposada a su mano izquierda, y su mano derecha esposada a los barrotes de madera de la cabecera, mi vista sigue la dirección de su brazo que esta alzado hasta llegar de nuevo a su cuerpo, veo con horror que el cuello tiene varios mordiscos, besos y chupetones, su pecho que sube y baja rítmicamente tiene además de las mismas marcas que su cuello, varios arañazos, eso es demasiado para ya mí no tan inocente mente, bajo mi cabeza hasta ponerla de nuevo en su posición anterior, sobre el cuello de ash y cierro los ojos mientras hago un esfuerzo enorme para ignorar le dolor de cabeza y el amargo sabor en mi boca y tratar de ordenar mi mente_

[~~]

 _el movimiento a mi lado me despertó, sentía como si alguien me hubiera sacado el cerebro, lo hubiera golpeado varias veces y me lo hubiera metido de vuelta, tenía un sabor amargo en mi boca, poco a poco mi miente se fue aclarando, sentía un respiración a mi lado – "brock" - fue lo que pensé recordado su manía de abrasar lo primero que tenía a la mano, durante nuestros viajes varias veces me lo tuve que quitar de encima porque me abrasa y trataba de besar mientras soñaba con las enfermeras Joy o las oficiales Jenny, estuve realmente tentado a darle una buena patada y voltearme a dormír cuando algo me detuvo_

 _A mi nariz llego el agradable olor a cerezas, era extraño, con mi mente más despejada siento que alguien me abrasaba, luego quien me tenia se levanta levemente y al cabo de un minuto se volvió a acostar sobre mí, de nuevo me llego el mismo olor, era muy agradable, y realmente me gusta, y eso me confundió más, porque no lograba entender que pasaba – "al diablo" – me dije y abrí los ojos_

 _abrí y cerré mis ojos sucesivamente, trate de frotármelos pero mi mano fue detenida, ladee levemente mi cabeza y vi que la tenía esposada, y mi otra mano que también estaba esposada, volví a parpadear, a mi lado estaba serena, al parecer durmiendo, estaba apoyada en mi hombro dormía tranquilamente, sentí como la sangre dejaba mi rostro al ver a mi amiga de la infancia a mi lado, fue peor cuando me di cuenta que tanto ella como yo estábamos desnudos, observe a mi alrededor pero eso no ayudo, usando todas mis neuronas trataba de comprender que pasaba, estaba tan enfocado en ello que no me di cuenta que serena me veía fijamente, cuando me percate tanto ella como yo nos sonrojamos profundamente, paso cerca de un minuto y nadie dijo nada ni siquiera nos movíamos, en la habitaron solo se oía nuestras respiraciones_

Bu-buenos días – alcanzamos a decir al mismo tiempo

 _Este, creo que debemos levantarnos no crees serena_ – digo mientras trato que mi vista no se desvié al canalillo que se formó en su pecho, ella se da cuenta, y rápidamente se tapa con su mano libre – " _perfecto, lo que me faltaba, que piense aun peor de mi_ "

Tienes razón – me dice sonrojada, ambos empezamos a movernos, lo cual es muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que estamos esposados y tratamos de no tocarnos por la vergüenza que sentimos

esto no nos lleva a nada – _dice ash, me volteo a verlo, él tiene razón, estoy muerta de vergüenza y por ello trato de no tocarlo, pero eso solo complica más las cosas, ya que si seguimos así, no llegaremos a nada, ash me cede la cobija sobre la que está sentado, la que uso para taparme y él se acomoda – por favor ven aquí serena – me dice y lo sigo, me pongo a su lado y él se giró para quedar de frente a la cabecera, inmediatamente empieza a patear los barrotes de madera, luego de unos golpes logra romper el que esta esposado a él, por desgracia el golpe con su pierna fue más fuerte de lo necesario, ya que atravesó la estaca de madera y golpeando la pared, siguiendo la ley de la inercia el golpe empujo a ash hacia atrás, llevándome a mí en el acto, ambos caímos al suelo, quedando yo encima de él, con el rostro de el entre mis pechos, dios, realmente hoy no es mi día, pienso al sentir el aliento en mi piel, rápidamente él me toma de la cintura y me levanta, su cara sumamente roja me parecería adorable, si yo no estuviera igual que él, ash se giró y empezó a buscar en el suelo, me indica que me ayude, y lo sigo tapara por la sabana, me doy cuenta con tristeza que él no me ve directamente, se inclina y toma algo del suelo, son sus bóxer, se los pone y se gira pero aun no me ira a mi_

Debemos buscar con que quitarnos esto – dice señalando su muñeca, su rostro aún permanece u poco rojo

Está bien – dijo triste, me duele que no me quiera ver, más de lo que creía

ash y serena empezaron a buscar entre los escombros que habían en el suelo, su tarea se dificultaba por los torpes movimientos que hacían ambos, luego de varios minutos ambos se estaban resignando cuando serena vio un brillo en el suelo, por fortuna el sol ya se había movido un poco, lo suficiente para iluminar una parte del suelo cerca de la cama, serena se acercó y moviendo una mesa rota tomo un pequeña llave plateada torcida, ambos vieron la llave unos segundos, ash la tomo y nervioso la acerco a su muñeca, serena veía nerviosa también lo que su amigo hacía, suspirando ash introdujo la llave y la giro

El sonido doble que se produjo los asusto, la llave se rompió al girarla, pero la esposa dio un clic y se soltó de la muñeca de ash

Bien un problema menos – dijo secamente el azabache, serena lo vio tristemente mientras el muchacho revolvía el lugar

Ash – lo llame mientras me sentaba en la cama, realmente me dolía su actitud, él se giró, de nuevo lo llame y le pedí que se sentara a mi lado

Ash tenemos que hablar – lo veo asustado, pero no me mira a mí, ve la sabana que estoy usando, mi vista sigue la suya, hasta llegar a una manchas de sangre que está en ella, ash traga saliva y se sienta a mi lado, lo veo sumamente nervioso, tomo aire y me encaro a él, llamándolo, él se gira y me ve directamente a los ojos, aun así lo veo sumamente asustado

"ahora sí, la cague de verdad, la cague de lo grande" – me decía a mí mismo, ya tenía una idea de lo que había pasado, pero ver la "prueba" frente a mí era suficiente, seguía pensado en ello cuando serena me llamo, estaba aterrado, más de lo que había estado alguna vez en mi vida, ella estaba serena, muy tranquila, me llamo y me indico sentarme a su lado, con temor la obedecí, tome aire varia vece y decidí hablar

Lo siento – fue lo que ash me dijo, eso me sorprendió, el miraba al suelo y apretaba sus puños – serena, yo… Lo siento, yo te... Si te obligue a hacer algo que no

No es eso – lo interrumpí, ahora entendía porque ash actuaba tan raro, di un gran suspiro y continúe – no hicistes nada malo ash, al menos eso te puedo asegurar

¿Porque? – me preguntó

Yo – pienso mucho lo que voy a decir, al fin ya no hay vuelta atrás – yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti, pienso en más que como solo un amigo, mucho más que eso

Ash me observa unos segundos y luego baja la vista, siento como si me golpearan muy fuerte el pecho, mi peor temor se hacía realidad

No lo sé – dijo al fin, me le quede viendo confundida

Explícame entonces – le pido

 _Ese día si había sido extraño, apenas empezaba y había sentido toda una montaña rusa de emociones, la verdad si tenía cierta noción que serena sentía algo por mi más allá de la amistad, y yo había empezado a sentir algo parecido, sabía que la había lastimado, pero tenía miedo – no lo_ _sé – fue mi respuesta, y sorprendente me ella me pidió que le contara_

Pensé por unos segundos mi respuesta, y al fina accedí

 _Mi madre conoció a mi padre un día que había ido a celebrar con sus amigas, la verdad esa fue una relación de una noche que acabado en algo más, mama quedó embarazada y papa se hizo cargo de ella, sin embargo, el problema es que ambos no se conocían, solo fue una noche de juerga pero aun así ellos decidieron casarse, con el tiempo las diferencia se hicieron notable, empezaron con discusiones pequeñas hasta llegar a graves peleas entre ellos, al final ambos entendieron que no estaba hechos el uno para el otro, y se divorciaron, mi papa se hizo cargo de mí, pero me dolió mucho, más que nada verlos gritarse casi a diario_

 _Y ahora, de la manera más idiota había cometido el mismo error que mi padre – ash me vio a los ojos – yo…_

 _Baje mi vista, temblaba mucho, di un suspiro cuando serena me abraso - Esta bien – me dijo – está bien ash, por ahora dejemos eso aun lado te parece_

 _Ash se giró y abraso a su amiga, estuvieron un momento así, sintiendo la presencia del otro a su lado, luego se separaron y ambos se miraron nuevamente_

Serena – ash me llamo de nuevo – sabes, yo… no sé qué ha pasado aquí, porque no primero averiguamos que sucedió – asistí con mi cabeza, me levante y camine hacia la puerta arrastrando las cosa que había en el suelo con sabana que me cubría – también – me gire para verlo – porque no cuando esto termine, empezamos de nuevo – mi cara debió de delatarme, pues no entendí a lo que se refería – me refiero – continuo – a que empecemos de nuevo, vamos a tomar un café, solos tu y yo, te gustaría

Me encantaría ash – respondí muy feliz, al menos esto estaba saliendo bien de alguna manera, además la sugerencia de ash había cambiado las cosas, el ambiente ya no se sentía tan tenso

Ash se levantó y empezó a buscar entre la basura del lugar, bajo lo que quedaba de la cama encontró unas pantaletas, un poco avergonzado se las paso a su amiga, mientras siguió buscado encontró su camisa negra

 _Me sentí un poco tonta seguía apenada por el hecho que ash encontrara mi ropa interior, al menos una parte, él se giró luego de pasármelas_

 _No pasa nada – digo a la espalda de ash –no es que como si no me hubiera visto desnuda ya, inmediatamente me avergüenzo de lo que digo, él también se sonroja, y luego empezamos reinos tontamente – ten – me dice pasándome su camisa – es mejor que nada no crees – la acepto y me la pongo, me aprieta de pecho, y se me ciñe perfectamente, marcando más aun mis curvas, luego el me indica que salgamos_

Ash es el primero en salir, serena lo sigue un poco inclinada ya que instintivamente trata de taparse estirando la camisa de ash hacia abajo, el muchacho se detiene en el marco de la puerta abierta, y se queda de pie viendo hacia afuera, serena se pone a su lado y observa el lugar y su rostro palidece

 _Si la habitación en la que habíamos estado estaba mal, no se comparaba con el cuarto que veíamos_

La habitación estaba destrozada, bueno destrozada no alcanzaba a describir como estaba, la habitación era grande, a la derecha había 3 puertas más de madera indicando que había otros cuartos, uno de ellos, la más cercana a nosotros le habían arrancado la puerta de sus goces, el piso estaba destrozado, como si varios pokémons hubieran luchado ferozmente ahí, en la pared de la izquierda había un gigantesco hoyo que la conectaba con el cuarto en el que estábamos, el cual estaba igual de despedazado, el techo estaba agujereado, los muebles hechos pedazos y regados en todo el suelo, en medio del cuarto había un hoyo de medio metro aproximadamente, ash se acercó a él, y luego regreso rápidamente

Que sucede – le pregunto

No estoy seguro, hay… algo ahí, oigo una respiración pero no sé qué es

 _Me aferro a su brazo y veo el lugar, ash camina un poco y lo suelto, empieza a hurgar en el lugar, yo me acerco al marco de la puerta rota, había una cama volteada y un extraño grafiti en la pared no lograba leer lo que escribía, como si el que lo hubiera hecho recién hubiera aprendido a escribir_

Ten – ash me llama en su mano hay una falda roja, mi vieja falda – es lo único que encontré, además de esto – en su otra mano esta mi mochila, o lo que queda de ella, tomo la falda y me la pongo

 _Ash siguió buscando mientras yo me terminaba de arreglar, por fortuna en la otra habitación había medio espejo, mientras me termina de vestir note que la camisa de ash me ceñía demasiado, marcando demasiado mi pecho, avergonzada empecé a buscar el resto de mi ropa interior_

Serena – me había regresado a la habitación, ash me llamaba desde el otro cuarto, al salir lo vi con la cara sumamente roja, y mirando al suelo con el brazo extendido, en su mano estaba mi sostén, avergonzada lo tome y me regrese a la habitación para terminar de vestirme

 _Segui buscando entre la cosas que había en el cuarto, al levantar una tabla, encontré una prenda rosa, con curiosidad la tome, era muy suave, al estirarla descubrí que era el sostén de serena – "sí que son grandes" me reprendí mentalmente, aun cuando ya lo había confirmado hace unos minutos cuando nos caímos, sabia de no era el momento de tener esa clase de pensamientos, le entregue su prenda y segui buscando, mientras serena se cambiaba encontré en ese mismo lugar una cámara, emocionado la llame para mostrarle el aparato_

Ash y serena se regresaron a la habitación donde despertaron, y se sentaron en la cama ya que era el único lugar donde se podía sentar, un poco nervioso ash encendió la pantalla, la cámara aún tenía 2 barras de las 5 de batería, sin embargo la emoción se perdió cuando leyeron la pantalla

 _ **Inserte memora externa**_

Ash giro la cámara entre sus manos, pero no encontraron nada que identificara de quien era, apagándola ash extendió al correa que tenía y se la colgó en cuello

¿Vas a llevarla? – le pregunto serena

Si, bueno piensa, es obvio que ha sido ocupada, pero alguien saco la memoria, quien haya sido es posible que sea uno de nuestro amigos, así que si los encontramos es posible que también encontremos la memoria de esta – ash se paró y camino hacia la puerta, se froto la sien mientras el dolor de cabeza volvía con más fuerza, a serena le paso lo mismo y por un momento cerro lo ojos en un intento de mitigar el dolor

Salgamos – dijo el entrenador – aquí no hay nada que podamos hacer, y nada ganaremos si seguimos aquí

¿Pero y tú? – respondió señalando al muchacho que seguía en bóxer

Busquemos un poco más

En la habitación que seguía a la de la puerta rota encontraron un pantalón, ash se lo puso, su chaqueta se encontraba en la habitación donde despertamos, bajo la mesa rota, así como los zapatos y las zapatillas de serena

Una vez vestidos ambos salieron por fin, el pasillo estaba desierto y salvo por una mesa volteada estaba intacto, mas confundidos que nunca el par siguió el camino hasta el ascensor, el cual por alguna razón desconocida estaba bloqueado, resignados bajaron por las escaleras

Al llega al planta baja, sintieron una gran alegría al ver a un señor puliendo el piso del vestíbulo, ellos habían estado en la 3 planta al parecer, sonriendo ambos se acercaron al señor

Ustedes 2 de nuevo – grito al verlos, ambos se detuvieron – no les importo el destrozo que hicieron y quieren seguir, ni mierda yo no voy a limpiar el desorden que hicieron arriba, no me importa quienes sean jodanse – grito soltando la máquina y saliendo por la puerta principal dejando atónitos a los 2

"Pero qué demonios paso anoche" – pensaron los 2, lamentándolo inmediatamente pues el esfuerzo aumento la jaqueca que tenían ambos

El vestíbulo estaba desierto, la recepcionista había salido al parecer, al menos eso decía el pequeño cartel que estaba en la mesa de mármol donde ella normalmente estaba recibiendo a los huéspedes indicando que volvería en media hora

Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? – pregunto serena

Salgamos, no sabemos cuánto tiempo vamos a estar esperando y ya perdimos mucho tiempo aquí

 _Ambos salimos a la calle, otra mala idea, a pesar de estar temprano el sol ya había ascendido lo suficiente para iluminar la ciudad, haciéndome doler más la cabeza, maldecía internamente tratando de recordar algo de lo de la noche anterior, me apoye en ash, y para sorpresa mía en enlazo sus dedos con los míos, apoye me cabeza en su hombro y empezamos a caminar sin rumbo fijo_

 _Mantenía mis ojos cerrados, en un vano intento de mitigar el dolor de mi cabeza, dejándome llevar por ash, me extraño mucho que estuviera bien, abrí solo un ojo y lo vi, ash tenía su mano libre en su sien, masajeándola suavemente, supe que esta igual de jodido que yo, cerré mi ojo y segui pensado_

 _Por una parte estaba feliz, sentía que me había acercado a ash de una manera muy profunda, más aun, una parte de mí se alegraba de que mi primera vez fuera con él, fui incapaz de evitar pensar en ello, a mi mente veían miles de preguntas sobre la noche anterior, y lo que realmente detestaba es no recordar nada, tenía demasiadas duda que creía no se responderían, no sabía si ash había sido gentil conmigo, pero sospechaba que sí, no pude evitar sonreía al pensar en ello, me preguntaba si lo habría disfrutado, me sonroje ligeramente mientras pensaba en ello, como había sido nuestra primera vez, si ash ya había tenido experiencia, de la nada una pregunta surgió en mi mente, si habíamos usado protección, ash me confeso su temor de formar una familia y dejarla, y yo no quería eso, esa duda me asalto terriblemente, tenía que hacer algo al menos, en la habitación no entre nada como condones, y yo no tomo nada para evitar embarazarme, vamos ni siquiera tenía planes de hacerlo, abrí un poco los ojos y divise una farmacia – "bien, es algo"_

Ash podrías esperarme aquí un momento – le dije cuando pasamos frente al local

Claro, ¿Por qué? – Me pregunto, me sentí tonta al avergonzarme por su pregunta, no tenía ninguna mala intención – solo voy a pregunta algo, espérame aquí

Está bien – mientras entraba él se sentó en la acera recostándose en el muro, ahora venía la peor parte, la verdad ni siquiera sabía que iba a decir, éramos menores de edad, me aterraba lo que fuera a pensar la muchacha que estaba detrás de la vitrina, tanto así, que incluso pensé que llamaría a la policía, no tenía idea del porqué lo haría, solo tenía miedo, temblado más de lo que deseaba me acerque a ella

la joven que atendía la farmacia observo a una chica más joven que ella entrar al local, acababa de abrir y ya estaba aburrida, después de las celebraciones de anoche, su jefe se fue de juerga y amaneció con una terrible resaca, obligándola a ella a atender, a ella no le importaba mucho, era temprano, pero pronto empezarían a llegar personas buscando remedio para la resaca, dolores de cabeza, estomago, mucha gente bebía y comía como locos en esos días, cada año era lo mismo, además de algún que otro incidente, observo a la chica acercarse al mostrador, se mostraba sumamente nerviosa y temblaba mucho, ella la vio detenidamente, cuando llego donde ella, cosa que le tomo más tiempo del debido porque caminaba muy lento, murmuro algo que no alcanzo a oír

Buenos días, ¿le puedo ayudar? – pregunto amablemente, la chica volvió a decir algo y su rostro se sonrojo mucho, se movía muy nerviosa y no dejaba de lanzar mirada al muchacho que estaba afuera en la acera

¿Necesitas algo para la resaca? – fue lo primero que se le vio a la mente

¿Que? – Por fin hablo en voz alta – no, no es eso vera yo, bueno…. – dijo algo inaudible

Lo siento no te entiendo

Su cara se puso increíblemente roja – ti-ti-tiene a-a-algo para e-e-evitar un e-e-e-em-emba-emba- embarazo

La farmacéutica no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, la chica estaba muerta de vergüenza, casi al borde las lágrimas, rápidamente entendió lo que paso, girándose abrió un gabinete y saco unas pastillas

Ten – le dijo poniendo la pastilla sobre la vitrina – tomate una, si fue reciente, como anoche, no debería de tener problema

¿Cu-cuanto es? – pregunto la chica

10 francos, 11.50 si quieres una botella de agua

Si, por favor – la chica metió la mano en su bolsillo, luego en el otro, y luego empezó a buscarse en ella frenéticamente

¿Pasa algo? – pregunto la muchacha desde la caja

Eh… me da un minuto, parce que olvide mi monedero

Claro – respondió, no pudo evitar reír un poco cuando vio a la chica salir y buscar al muchacho, hablaron un momento, al parecer ella también tenía problemas para decirle lo que iba a comprar, pero al final le dijo, el chico saco su billetera, ella regreso y pago, tomado las cosas se tragó las patilla ahí mismo y luego salió a la calle

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar las tonterías que también había hecho a su edad y guardando las cosas se dispuso a espera a los demás clientes

 _Había sido bastante vergonzoso para mí y me sentía como un idiota, estaba tan afanado pensado en todo que olvide algo tan delicado como eso, por fortuna serena pensó más seriamente, aun así, me imagino que la vergüenza fue mayor para ella, ya que ella quiera comprar la pastilla sin que yo supiera y al final tuvo que pedirme dinero, siendo honestos, me entristeció mucho que no me dijera en primer lugar, al final si pasa algo es mi responsabilidad también, me di cuenta que pensaba mucho en eso así que fui sincero y se lo dije, por alguna razón ella se mostró feliz al oír eso, pasando de ese incidente continuadnos con nuestra búsqueda, sin embargo el hambre parecía que también se unió a los problemas, hubiera deseado comprar algo para la jaqueca que tenía, pero al fin no se nos ocurrió antes, vi un cafetería e indicándole a serena nos dirigimos a ella para comer algo_

Buenos días – nos llamó un señor desde la barra, de nuevo mi cabeza martillaba, ash me guio a la mesa, el señor se nos acercó y empezó a reír, realmente me comenzaba a desagradar ese tipo

Esta cruda verdad – dijo el dueño de la cafetería, ambos chicos lo vieron sin entender de qué hablaba

Primera vez no es así – esta vez se sonrojaron profundamente, casi parecían un foco rojo, el señor rápidamente entendió lo que paso y rio más fuerte – no me refería a eso, pero – toco a ash con el codo – te sacaste la lotería chico, es una preciosura tu novia, jajajaja, me refería a que es su primera vez tomado licor, ¿verdad?

Ambos abrieron los ojos – brock – dijeron al mismo tiempo, el señor los observo confundido

No importa, hey Johnny, trae 2 levanta muertos ya, no se preocupen – dijo dando unas palmaditas a ash – yo sé cómo quitar la resaca, en unos minutos estarán tan sobrios como un reverendo en domingo

 _Maldita sea, de todas las pendejadas en todos los viajes que hice ninguna se compara con esta, ahora todo tiene sentido, maldita sea brock, en cuanto te encuentre te mato – me repetía a mí mismo varia veces, ahora entendía todo_

¿Recuerdas algo? – le pregunte, ash asistió – un poco, no mucho – me respondió, guardamos silencio un momento, en eso llegó el señor con 2 vasos de vidrio grandes, parecían las jarras que mama tomaba cuando iba de fiesta con sus amigas

¿Y esto? – pregunto ash, yo solo veía con curiosidad el extraño liquido del vaso, era café, casi marrón, parecía más sólido que líquido, lentamente se arremolinaba girando sobre el mismo, desprendía un curiosos olor a menta

Tómelo – me volteo a ver a señor – pero de un trago, tápense la nariz, y cierren los ojos, y tráguenlo sin importar nada

 _Ash me ve y yo le devuelvo a mirada, ambos tomados aquel extraño brebaje, aspiro profundamente y veo de nuevo a ash el asiste y empieza a contar_

3

2

1

 _Ambos alzamos la jarra y empezamos tragar, jamás en mi vida había bebido algo así de asqueroso, me quemaba la garganta, sentía que estaba tragando tierra, di varias arcadas pero seguía tragando, hasta que termine deje caer la jarra aun sujeta por mi mano sobre la mesa, un segundo ash también me imito, se veía muy mal, parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, supuse que yo estaba igual que él ya que tenía arcadas y trataba de no soltarlo sobre la mesa_

 _El dolor de cabeza empiezo a ceder, apoye mi frente en la superficie de madera de la mesa, sentí un golpe, alce levemente la cabeza, serena también se había dejado caer, respiraba fuertemente, sin embargo, poco a poco el mareo y el dolor de cabeza empezaron ceder, tanto que al cabo de uno minutos ya solo me sentía con ganas de vomitar, me levante al momento que traían 2 platos de comida, serenas también alzo al visto al plato que puso frente a ella_

Ambos empezaron a comer rápidamente, incluso serena comía al ritmo de ash, debido a la resaca ninguno de los 2 se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenían, cuando iba a medio plato ash llamo a serena

¿Qué tanto recuerdas serena? – me pregunto ash mientras comíamos, di un trago al jugo que nos habían traído y respondí – no mucho, y tú – poco – me respondió - te diré que recuerdo y luego tú me dices que es lo que recuerdas – asistí mientras mordía el pan que tenía en mi mano

 _La mayoría de lo que me conto ash lo había recordado, salvo algunos detalles fue más o menos lo mismo que sabía ya, al parecer, después de ganar nos fuimos de fiesta, todos los amigos de ash, su mama y la mía también, y también mis amigos y algunas personas que conocimos en nuestro viaje, ash discutía bastante con un chico llamado Paul, y también molestando a una chica que en un principio confundí con un niño, ella se llamaba iris, me dio mucho curiosidad conocer a todos los amigos de ash, la fiesta se prolongó por varias horas, hasta las 10 de la noche, fue cuando nos dirigimos al centro pokemon, pero diantha nos dijo que había una habitación especial para el ganador, en el hotel más lujoso de kalos, cuando llegamos nos recibió una comitiva de la liga y estuvimos en una fiesta, en honor de ash, luego de eso nos dirigimos a la habitación cerca de las 2 de la madrugada, mi mamá y la de ash habían bebido bastante, de mi mama ya lo sabía pero no de la de ash, quien se hizo intiman amiga de mi madre, mientras los adultos tomaban licor ash, may, Paul, shauna, tierno, Trevor, shota, may, clemont, korrina, iris y yo, los legalmente más joven nos manteníamos con jugos y gaseosas, en algún momento brock, bastante tomado llegó a nosotros con una botella y reto a ash a beber, al principio él se negó pero su madre, con mi mama animándola, le dijo que tomara al menos un vaso, que de todas formas en 3 meses seria adulto, al final el cedió pero me miro y sonriendo maliciosamente me reto a mí también, trate de excusarme pero mi mama salió con el mismo argumento que delia, a mí solo me faltan 2 meses, además que shauna también me alentó, así ambos terminamos con un pequeño vaso lleno de licor, ambos nos vimos a los ojos unos momentos, y dando un gran suspiro nos tragamos el licor de un trago, hasta ahí recordaba ash, luego de eso yo continúe, al parecer el licor era lo que nos había dejado el sabor amargo en la boca, después del primer trago mi mama llego y nos sirvió más, a nosotros se nos unieron may y paul, al principio solo era el sabor amargo, ni nos dimos cuenta cuando el alcohol se nos subió a la cabeza, no recuerdo exactamente que paso, recuerdo que iris hizo algo, may se levantó y pero no recuerdo que paso después de eso_

 _Terminamos de comer y por suerte con más información de la que teníamos al principio, el dueño del restaurante escucho nuestras historia y riéndose nos dijo que buscáramos en los hospitales y en la policía, que lo que nos paso era algo tan común que pasaba en las fiesta de las ligas que no debíamos preocuparnos por ello, salimos del lugar y serena se volvió a apoyar en mí, pese a mis dudas me gustaba eso, volví a enlazas mis dedos con los de ella y empezamos a caminar, serena saco su y pokédex y revisándola dijo que la comisaria estaba más cercana que el hospital por lo que nos dirigimos ahí_

Las calles estaban relativamente sola, tomado en cuenta que era la calle principal de la ciudad, lo que si estaba muy sucia, botellas, papel, cajas de comida rápida, etc. También desde temprano mucha gente se encontraba limpiando, decenas de persona barrían las calles y recogían la basura, según les conto uno de los voluntarias, siempre era lo mismo cada año, pero era mayor cuando alguien derrotaba al campeón, aun así, después de todo, era una fiesta enorme, y para el día siguiente la ciudad estaría tan limpia como siempre, también muchos felicitaron a ash mientras recorrían las calles, luego de caminar unos minutos ambos encontraron la comisaria, afuera un policía hacia guardia junto a su pokémon, ambos se acercaron a él para preguntar sobre sus amigos cuando un grito los alerto, el policía se paró y entro corriendo al edificio seguido de ash y serena

¡TÚ ME DEBES UNA INDEMNIZACIÓN MALDITO NERD! – al llegar a las celdas vimos a korrina y a clemont, ambos en la misma celda, korrina tenía sujeto del cuello a clemont y lo agitaba violentamente mientras le gritaba de todo, el pobre casi llorando le suplicaba perdón mientras la chica se enfurecía más, ash fue el primero en llegar, yo me situé detrás de él y al final no pude evitar soltar una risa, no fui la única, ash y varios guardias también reían, korrina al percatarse que tenía público no miro con furia y saltando hacia nosotros se colgó de los barrotes, mientras gritaba que la dejaran libre

Cálmate korrina – le dijo ash, grave error, ella nos vio a ambos y siguió gritando más fuerte

¿La conocen? – pregunto uno de los guardas, ash asistió, preguntándole como ellos habían llegado ahí

 _Por lo que nos contó el guardia ellos armaron un alboroto enorme en una de las calles principales, al parecer estaba discutiendo sobre quién sería el novio en la relación de ellos, cosa que nos dejó perplejos a ambos, como gritaban mucho y no dejaban pasar a la gente, llegaron los policías, ambos los retaron a una batalla pokémon a la policía pero no tenía sus pokémon por lo que la chica se lanzó a los agente seguido del rubio y empezaron una desorganizada pelea, aun cuando no salió nadie herido, ambos fueron traídos aquí, cuando llegaron la chica tomo en sus brazos al muchacho y ambos entraron a la celda y se quedaron dormidos abrasados_

 _Luego de escuchar la historia pregunte como podíamos liberarlos, el oficial señalo donde debía de pagar la fianza, ash se fue con el pidiéndome que tratara de calmar a korrina, cosa que fue inútil, clemont no ayudaba mucho, pues estaba en una esquina temblado, dio un chillido cuando korrina lo llamo y trato de esconderse debajo de la cama, la chica lo saco y empezó de nuevo a sacudirlo, ash llego poco después con el guarda para sacarlos, en cuanto abrieron la puerta clemont corrió hacia ash y se ocultó detrás de él, yo agarre a korrina que amenazaba con golpear a clemont_

Luego de varios minutos de lucha ambos lograron calmar a korrina y se regresaron a la cafetería, ambos líderes estaban igual que ellos al principio, luego de otro menjurje del dueño lograron reponerse y mientras comían les contaron lo que ellos recordaban

Clemont se había sentado al lado de ash, entre él y yo, aunque me incomodo un poco sabía que lo hacía por su propia seguridad, pues korrina no dejaba de matarlo con la mirada, además que varias veces trato de apuñalarlo con su tenedor, en resumen, después de emborrachamos ellos salieron a la calle, ninguno de los 2 recordaba que paso con nosotros, ni como terminamos en la cama – me sonroje de recordar eso – pero si más o menos recordaba que salieron a la calle , junto al brock, paul, misty, tracey y may, no sabían nada den nuestras madres, pero si recordaban que salieron también con ellos, en algún punto se separaron y empezaron a discutir, de ahí no recuerdan mucho

Bueno eso es algo – ash tomó la palabra, todos nos giramos a el – clemont, ¿por casualidad no tendrás una memoria? - el muchacho se empezó a revisar – y tu korrina – le pregunto, la chica también empiezo a buscar en su ropa, peor no encontraron nada

Cuando los líderes de gimnasio terminaron de comer, los 4 salieron de nuevo a la calle, una vez fuera decidieron separarse en 2 grupo e ir a buscar a los demás, al principio clemont pidió ir con ash pero serena se negó, ash negocio un poco con él y lo convenció diciéndole que con eso podría pedirle perdón a korrina, al final clemont cedió y tomaron caminos opuesto, korrina y clemont buscarían en las calles principales, ash y serena irían al hospital

Mientras caminaban, ash y serena empezaron a hablar, pese a todos los problemas y aun con temor abordaron el tema sobre ellos, pero luego de caminar, poco a poco las cosa entre los 2 se calmaron, aun cuando no se habían confesado directamente, se habían unido de una manera más profunda, sin darse cuenta ambos se tomaron de las manos y fueron hacia el hospital

Su viaje fue largo, les tomo casi 5 horas encontrar a sus amigos, el primero fue tierno, a quien encontraron en el hospital durmiendo a sus anchas en una silla, el doctor dijo que lo encontraron en medio de la calle y la policía lo había traído hace apenas 2 horas, como era muy "grande" ash considero dejarlo dormir un poco más, por lo que disculpándose, volvieron a su labor

Luego de casi una hora dando vueltas, lograron localizar a brock gracias a un oficial, quien recordó haber visto a alguien con su descripción entrar a un edificio cercano, que resultó ser un hotel, al entrar y preguntar a la recepcionista, esta (cubriéndose al boca en un vago intento de disimular su risa) les indico la habitación, confundidos, la pareja se encamino al 2 piso, aun así, y pese a pensar en miles de posibilidades, nada los preparo para lo que encontraron

Al parecer el moreno tuvo una noche agitada, y nada más y nada menos que con la enfermera Joy y la oficial Jenny, las mismas al verse descubiertas salieron corriendo hacia sus lugares de trabajo, no sin antes amenazar de muerte a los muchachos si se atrevían a contar algo al respecto, aun así, les tomo varios minutos recuperarse del shock inicial, luego de eso, y con un profundo sonrojo, ash despertó a brock, el cual se mantenía reacio a levantarse, luego de varios minutos, y con ayuda de serena, lograron despertarlo, el muchacho, con los claros efectos de la resaca, se puso su pantalón y camisa, para luego desplomarse en el piso, cansado ash lo logro cargar y con dificultad salieron del lugar

Curiosamente, mientras iba de camino hacia el hotel, serena encontró a shauna dormida abrasando un hidrante, junto a varios dedennes, que dormitaban junto a ella, esta vez serena es quien llevo a su amiga, korrina y clemont luego de que ella terminara de gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, hicieron las pases y regresaron con Paul, trovador, tracey, misty y may, clemont creo una especia de carreta que milagrosamente no exploto, con ellos, el grupo volvió al hospital por tierno, sin embargo, a pesar de su búsqueda, no encontraron a shota, cilan ni a iris, ni tampoco a bonnie y a max, cosa que preocupo al científico, todos acordaron regresar a la habitación y tratar de despertar a alguien para averiguar qué había pasado

Bien – dije, con dificultad logre meter a brock a la habitación, todavía no servía el ascensor y aún no habían reparado la habitación, por lo que estaban igual que antes, mire a mi alrededor, serena y korrina acomodaba a lo demás y clemont quien había modifica su carreta para que pudieran subir las escaleras terminaba de bajar a los demás, pusimos a todos pegados a la pared, korrina y serena salieron a buscar más de la poción del señor de la cafetería mientras clemont y yo nos sentamos a esperar que las chicas volvieran

Y bien – clemont me llamaba, por lo que me gire para verlo – ¿son pareja entonces? – la pregunta tan directa de mi amigo me descoloco, baje la mirada y cierro los ojos, honestamente eso es algo a lo que hemos dado demasiadas vueltas, tengo miedo que no funcione y perder la amistad de serena, tengo miedo que las cosa salgan muy mal y cometa un error peor que el de anoche, sin embargo aun cuando pienso en ello, más me doy cuenta de la respuesta

Supongo – respondí, clemont me mira extrañado – es complicado pero creo que la final será así, me di cuenta que pase lo que pase seguiremos adelante y – incluso yo me asombro de ello – haremos que funcione

Me alegro – me responde sonriendo, la verdad muchas cosas habían pasado en menos de una día, pero pese a todo, de alguna manera había salido bien –y tú y korrina – le pregunto para fastidiarlo, veo como su cara se colorea y me divierte más – n-no es l-lo que cr-crees – me respondió totalmente rojo, en eso oímos ruidos, es brock quien empieza a despertar, honestamente, verle la cara de idiota que tiene me hace enojar, más aun, que sabía que había tenido una "noche movida" peor aún, ahora que sé que fue el causante de todo, y aun cuando eso termino bien al final no pude evitar que mi enojo crezca en mí, por mi mente pasan miles de formas de vengarme, pero al final me decido por la que sé que es era más efectiva, se me ocurrió porque lo encontré en la habitación, aun cuando no sabía cómo diablos llego ahí le iba a sacar provecho a esto, brock empezó a moverse, regrese a la habitación donde desperté y tome una bocina, camine haca mi "amigo", clemont me veía confundido, escucho que me pregunto algo pero lo ignoro, brock abre los ojos y me ve desorientado, acerco la bocina a su cara y la apretó

El ruido de la bocina termino de despertar al moreno, llevo sus manos a su cabeza mientras gritaba de dolor, ash lo veía parado indiferentemente mientras sentía que la furia dentro de el disminuida, al final se había desquitado, brock se retorcía en el suelo mientras se agarraba la cabeza, luego de varios minutos, las chica llegaron con varias taza grandes, muy confundidas vieron al brock retorcerse en el suelo, y a ash parado a su lado, solo serena entendía lo que paso y realmente se alegraba por ello, explicándole a los muchachos que fue brock el causante de todo al final ellos también se alegraron , luego de varios minutos, brock se calmó y ash lo ayudo a pararse, le dio un vaso del al bebida y se fue a despertar a los demás

Bien - dijo ash sentándose en lo que quedaba de una silla frente a mí, may estaba mi lado rotándose la sien – ¿primero lo primero, que pasó ayer?

Nada más que tu celebración de victoria ash – dijo brock, me llamo la atención que pese a todo se hubiera incorporado de golpe y estuviera parado como si nada – ademas de tu paso a la adultez ash – dijo señalándolo – y también el tuyo serena – dijo mientras se giraba hacia mí y me apuntaba con el dedo – honestamente te envidio ash, sí que lo hiciste a lo grande

Casi simultáneamente lo 2 chicos se sonrojaron profundamente, todos los demás tomaron esa oportunidad y empezaron a felicitarlos, serena fue la primer en enojarse y parándose se dirigió hacia la salida, ash al verla se levantó y la siguió

Está en el sostén ash – grito brock ash se giró confundido pero ignorándolo alcanzo a su amiga

 _Escuche a ash llamándome desde la puerta, pero me sentía muy avergonzada por lo ocurrido, brock no me desagradaba pero en ese momento no quería verlo, segui caminado hacia las escaleras pero al bajarlas ash me detuvo_

Estas bien – me pregunto, no sé por qué, pero él me calma siempre, me siento tan bien estando con el – si – respondo suavemente

Oye no escuches a brock, esta medio loco jeje – me dijo ash en un intento de animarme, yo bajo la vista mientras pienso en lo ocurrido

No entiendo – lo escucho hablar, por lo que mi vista se dirige hacia él, mientras el mira hacia la habitación - ¿qué sucede? – pregunte con curiosidad

Brock, bueno él dijo, que estaba en el sostén – dice con un leve sonrojo

Me gire y metí mi mano en la camisa, revise ni prenda confundida, y en la copa derecha sentí un bulto, más confundida aun, lo tome con mis dedos

La memoria – dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo, serena vio la tarjeta con los ojos abiertos, rápidamente tome la cámara que me colgaba del cuello y tomando a serena de la mano, la lleve hacia la pared, junto a una columna, no sentamos en el suelo e inserte la memoria, luego presione el botón, enciendo la cámara

Ambos veíamos el menú, pasando rápidamente entre las imágenes que tenía, adema de unas fotos sin mucha importancia, como de comida, de nosotros, de las calles, cosas así, encontramos una solo archivo de video

¿Estas segura de esto? – me pregunto ash si apartar la vista dela pantalla

Si, bueno, sea lo que sea no puede ser peor, no crees – le respondí mientras levanto mi mano y toque la pantalla, iniciando el video

Sea quien sea quien haya tomado el video, o estaba realmente ebrio o era muy tonto, la cámara se movía mucho de un lado a otro, y constantemente solo mostraba borrones de imágenes, aun así, el audio estaba bien y aunque casi todo el video era inservible fue suficiente para entender que fue lo que paso, ash adelanto el video, al aparecer era desde que le entregaron al copa a ash, mientras avanzaba, vimos a las personas celebrar, las calles de la ciudad, aunque no pudimos identificar cual era, a veces se vea algún rostro, pero solo pocas veces vimos a nuestros amigos, aun así, lo que mostraba, en ese momento, eran las cosas que habíamos logrado recordar, por lo que decido adelantarlo un poco, hasta que vimos un cambio de escena

Ash pauso el video y lo retrocedió un poco, al parecer ahora cambio de camarógrafo, ash lo reprodujo a velocidad normal

 _ **Video**_

Todos, dejen de jugar y venga – el camarógrafo trataba de hacer que todos se juntaran, el video mostraba el pasillo del hotel, junto en el que serena y ash estaba sentados, brock se encontraba hablando por teléfono, delia y Grace caminaban alegremente hacia la habitación mientras discutían sobre un pastel, serena paso corriendo hacia la habitación, luego la pantalla se apagó

En la siguiente escena, todos se encontraban en la habitación, habían formado una especie de circulo, los adultos, Grace, delia, brock, misty, tracey, bebían licor, mientras el resto, ash serena may, iris, clemont, korrina y lo demás estaban en el suelo, ash tenía la copa y el trofeo en el centro del círculo, mientras discutía con Paul, el cual le decía que había sido pura suerte, ash por su parte le grita que él le había ganado en sinnoh y que ahora era el campeón de kalos, los demás reían mientras comían tranquilamente, al fondo estaban bonnie y Max jugando con dedenne y pikachu, lucario estaba su lado cuidándolos

La escena fue más o menos lo que ellos recordaban, brock llegó y les ofrecían licor, cilan, quien grababa alentó ash a tomar, seguido de sus amigos y su mama, por el video supieron que había sido vodka lo que los obligaron a tomar, al final ash, serena y por alguna razón, iris tenía un vaso lleno

Mientras los muchachos discutían con brock sobre beber el licor, el camarógrafo enfoco a Grace y delia quienes charlaban animadamente

A tu salud – la cámara los enfoco, serena ash e iris de un trago se bebieron el líquido

Ash, serena e iris hicieron casi al mismo tiempo un gesto amargo, ash lazo al vista con las manos temblando y tratando de no vomitar, serena se giró y se llevó las manos la boca, dando arcadas, iris escupió un poco de licor al suelo

Esto esta horrible – exclamo ash

Mama, como puedes tomar esta porquería – dijo serena, iris no decía nada, pues seguía tratando de no vomitar

La escena se cortó y rápidamente siguió, ahora ash, may, Paul, iris, serena, shauna y shota bebían de sus vasos, 4 botellas estaban en el suelo, y en medio de ellos, una volteada y vacía, y la otra a medio acabar

Ash y Paul tenían sus brazos uno sobre el hombro del otro, mientras reían y hablaban felizmente entre ellos, serena estaba a su lado tratando de que ash le prestara atención, iris estaba al lado de Paul bebiendo de su vaso, may estaba a un lado de serena viendo a Paul y ash habla como si fuera hermanos, la cama luego enfoco a delia y Grace quienes estaban una mesa con varias botellas de licor, ella hablaban tranquilamente ajena a los demás

Lo más bizarro, era que entre el grupo de ash y donde estaba Grace y delia, brock y korrina tenían un intensa batalla pokémon, brock usaba a croagunk y korrina a machop, ambos pokémons luchaban intensamente, destrozando la habitación, pero le resto del grupo actuaban como si no pasara nada

A la mierda – grito iris, la cámara la enfoco en el instante que ella se levantaba y se lanzaba contra ash, con los brazos extendidos, los ojos cerrados y los labios juntos, dispuesta a besa a ash, sin embargo su camino fue frenado por una suela que le dio de lleno en la cara, iris agitaba los brazos desesperada

Ash no es gay – exclamó serena, ella se había levantado y con su pie la había detenido

Soy una mujer - exclamo iris

En serio – dijo desafiante serena – si es cierto, pero con ese pecho es natural que crea que eres un niño – dijo cruzando los brazos y levantando su pecho

Cállate vaca lechera, yo soy normal tu eres la deforme

Jajaja habla lo que quieras niño, ups, perdón, niña – le respondió serena, quien se tambaleaba un poco

Oye ash – el joven se volteo, él estaba en el suelo, pues serena lo había empujado alejándolo de iris, las 2 chicas ahora se habían enfrascado en una pelea, brock y korrina habían terminado su pelea, y ahora brock le echaba porras a serena y cilian a iris, korrina se debía una cerveza directamente de la botella

¿Qué pasa may? – ash se levantó tambaleándose, derramando un poco de licor del vaso que milagrosamente no había botado al caer

Esto – may deja su vaso en el suelo y tomando el rostro del muchacho, le planto un sonoro beso en los labios

Tú también – exclamó serena, quien tenía con una llave a iris, serena soltó a la chica que cayo pesadamente al suelo furiosa se caminó hacia ash, lo agarro del tobillo y lo llevo a rastras a la habitación del fondo

May solo alzo los hombros y suspirando tomo otro trago, mientras el resto aplaudía a serenas

Espera serena / cállate ash, ay estoy harta de todo esto – los 2 discutían, ash era arrastrado hasta el cuarto, mientras serena lo sujetaba con ambas manos del tobillo, cuando llegaron a la puerta, mostrando una fuerza sobre-humana serena lo cargo en su hombro y lo arrojo al interior de la habitación, se giró y haciendo el signo de paz son sus mano, sonrió hacia el público, la cámara hizo un acercamiento hacia ella, serena al verlo, le lanzo un beso y luego metió su mano en su blusa, unos segundos después, se sacó el sostén y lo lanzo hacia su público, al hacerlo, la cámara siguió la trayectoria de este, con tan mala suerte, al menos para clemont, que la prendo cayo en su cabeza, y antes de siguiera tocarla, recibió en el rostro un puñetazo de parte de korrina, quien furiosa la tomo y lanzo hacia la puerta mientras empezaba a gritarle a clemont que era un mujeriego

La cámara enfoco de nuevo a serena quien se giró y cerro de un portazo la puerta, rápidamente el camarógrafo se dirigió a la puerta y se sentó en ella, enfocado a los demás, pero al estar pegado a la puerta, se escuchaba lo que pasaba dentro

Espera por favor, serena cal-cálmate un poco por favor

Cállate ash, deja de moverte

Espera por favor, yo…

Esto estorba – se escuchó el ruido de tela rompiéndose, y el grito de ash, que por cierto fue muy agudo, casi como de mujer

Ash deja de cubrirte y ven aquí – se oyó un fuerte golpe y luego algo se rompió

Se-serena de donde sacastes eso

Quédate quieto ash – se oyó u chasquido - listo ahora sí, dame tu otra mano

Wow, es-espera serena – ash se calló, pues lanzo un débil gemido

Se-serena

Escúchame bien idiota – serena se escuchaba muy enojada – me vas a tocar, y te va a gustar, entiendes – hubo silencio 2 segundos – bien, así me gusta, que entiendas

Luego de un rato se oyó el crujir de la cama y un rítmico golpeteo, seguido de débiles gemidos, los cuales se intensificaban con forme pasaban los minutos

Típico – la cama ahora enfoco a delia y Grace, la primera lloraba de felicidad por su hijo y la segunda se servía otro vaso – esta niña se consigue un hombre y me lo restriega en la cara – trago más licor – bueno aun así estoy orgullosa de ella

Algunos reían, iris se había hecho un ovillo en el suelo, pero luego de unos minutos roncaba débilmente, may suspiro y caminando hacia la mesa tomo más licor, brock por su parte, junto a clemont lloraba de felicidad porque su amigo ya que por fin era un hombre

¡Crack¡ - un horrible sonido resonó en toda la habitación, por un segundo se hizo un silencio sepulcral

Puta cama – grito serena

Cal-calmante serena, me-mejor aprovechemos esto y hablemos de nuestros senti…

Tú cállate y sigue – segundos después, se volvió a escuchar el rítmico sonido de ellos 2

Aquí ya nada tenemos que hacer – dijo brock levantándose – dejémoslo solo y sigamos brindando en nombre de ash y serena

Si – exclamaron todos y levantándose se fueron de la habitación

Que pasara con iris - preguntó cilan mientras tomaba la cámara, al parecer Tracey era quien había están filmando los últimos minutos

Iris dormía, cilian fue hacia ella, pero antes de tocarla ella dio un brinco, asustando al muchacho, y sacando a excadrill, le ordeno hacer un agujero al suelo, luego se lanzó a él y siguió durmiendo

Dejémosla, sigamos - grito brock saliendo de la habitación, la cámara lo siguió y luego al llegar al ascensor, se apago

Ambos veían la pantalla negra de la cámara, lentamente ash la cerro y miro a su amiga

Serena estaba más roja que nunca, un ligero humo salía de su cabeza, tímidamente se giró hacia ash mientras abría y cerraba la boca

Bu-bueno – dijo ash – al menos ahora sabemos dónde está iris – dijo forzando una sonrisa, tratando de aligerar el ambiente

 _Yo aún no sabía cómo mirarlo a la cara, si prácticamente lo había violado, sentía que me morirá de vergüenza ahí mismo, mis manos temblaban y no sabía hacia dónde mirar_

Vamos por ella – dijo levantándose, luego me dio la mano para ayudarme, yo estaba muy conmocionada, pero respirando profundamente acepte, ambos caminamos de nuevo hacia la habitación, me di cuenta que aún seguíamos tomados de la mano

Todo estaba tal como los habíamos dejado, brock se había vuelto a dormir, clemont y korrina hablando entre ellos, el resto estaba recostado, pero no podíamos decir si estaban dormidos o no, con cuidado, nos dirigimos hacia el agujero, ash se inclinó en él, pero no veía nada, estaba muy oscuro, me voltee y al ver a clemont, me dirigí hacia el

Tienes una linterna o algo así – le pregunte

¿Está bien serena? – me preguntó korrina – estas toda roja

 _Genial como si no fuera suficientemente malo lo que pasó, en este momento rogaba porque ellos no recordaran nada_

Creo que si – clemont fue hacia su mochila que estaba apoyada en la puerta que aún estaba cerrada

Por cierta serena – korrina me llamo acercándose a mi – tomastes algo para no quedar embarazada, ¿verdad? – dijo sonriendo siniestramente

 _Sentí como de nuevo si rosto se encendía, korrina gozaba con mi reacción, clemont llegó en ese momento, no le puse atención y solo tome la linterna y camine hacia ash_

Que sucede – me preguntó ash al verme, yo solo negó con la cabeza mientras le entregaba la linterna

Iluminado el fondo, vinos a iris quien dormía abrazando a excadrill

Mejor la dejamos ahí – dijo ash apagando la linterna, se levantó y camino hacia clemont, le dijo algo, el rubio asistió y luego volvió hacia donde estaba, yo aún permanecía a gatas viendo el oscuro agujero donde iris dormía

Vamos serena – me dijo con una sonrisa, yo sentí como mis mejilla se encendieron, asistiendo lo segui a la salida

¿Y que pasara con iris? – no pude evitar preguntarle mientras veía sobre mi hombro a korrina quien acomoda a brock en el suelo

Estará bien - me dice al llegar al ascensor, de nuevo lo llama pero este no se abre – que raro – dice mientras yo veo el aparato, permanecimos en silencio unos segundos…

¿Eso fue una respiración? – pregunte asustada, ash me miro un segundo, y luego corrió a la habitación, yo permanecí frente al ascensor, unos segundos después, regreso con clemont, el inventor activa su mochila y usando su brazo aimpon, abrió las puertas del ascensor

cilan – exclamaron los 3, efectivamente cilan dormía apaciblemente en el suelo del ascensor, con cuidado, ash y clemont lo sacaron del ascensor y lo llevaron cargando a la habitación, donde lo dejaron durmiendo en el suelo, serena se quedó dónde estaba, mirando el interior del elevador, habían un par de botellas, y la chaqueta que cilan llevaba, amontonada en una esquina, unos minutos después, ash regreso con serena

Está bien – dice ash al llegar con ella – parece que solo está durmiendo

Que hacemos ahora – pregunto serenas, ash ve hacia la habitación por un segundo

Bueno, ya es tarde, vamos a comer – serena lo mira confundida – tenemos que hablar, no

Esas palabras son como un balde de agua fría para serena, apretando los puños, asiente tristemente, pues sabía que era inevitable ese momento, ash al verla sonrió y tomándola de la barbilla le da un suave beso en los labios

No sé qué pasara ahora – ash me mira directamente a los ojos, ese beso era algo que no esperaba – pero yo quiero que sea lo que sea, funcione

 _Siento como la felicidad me llena, e incapaz de contenerme, me lanzo a sus brazos, ambos nos besamos, luego tomados de la mano, salimos hacia la calle_

Sea lo que sea, lo haremos juntos

Fin

.

Epilogo 1

Max y bonnie sonreían, frente a ellos había un helado más grande que ellos, los niños sonreían mientas se preparaba para su festín, lucario, a su lado comía un cono de vainilla

Dime algo bonnie – dijo Max – segura que podemos pagar esto

Claro – dijo bonnie parándose en la mesa, con las piernas extendidas, la manos derecha en la cintura y la izquierda alzada hacia le cielo – mi hermano paga - exclamo, en su mano izquierda entre su dedos había una tarjeta de crédito transparente, a nombre de clemont

Ok entonces así si – dijo Max lanzándose contra el helado

Por cierto - dijo bonnie con la cara cubierta de chocolate – lo siento por tu hermana

No importa – respondió Max con su cara cubierta de vainilla – mi hermana estará bien

Lo bueno es que ya los encontraron – dijo bonnie recordando como su hermano había pasado frente a ellos junto a korrina, cargando a los muchachos en una carreta, iban tan concentrados que no notaron a bonnie, ni al hermano de may

Pero y el – dijo señalando al pokémon que estaba apoyado contra la pared

Él nos cuida, verdad lucario – el pokémon asistió y siguió comiendo su helado

Epilogo 2

Con pesadez se levantó, la cabeza le daba vueltas, unos minutos después, alguien se levantó y se sentó a su lado

Que noche – dijo Grace frotándose la frente, al moverse, un muchacho que estaba acostado a su derecha, rodo hasta caer al suelo, sobre otro joven

Grace y vera veía al menos a 13 muchachos tirados alrededor de la habitación, estos estaban muy pálidos y algunos se veían muy demacrados, todos desnudos y con expresiones de dolor en sus rostros

Girándose, grace vio a su nueva amiga, quien también estaba desnuda, buscando su ropa entre la pila que estaba en el suelo

Me sorprendiste – dijo sonreído – eres la primera que me lleva el paso

Tú también – dijo alegremente, luego su rostro cambio a uno de preocupación, puso de lado su cabeza, y apoyo su mejilla en su palma derecha - solo espero que ash pueda mantenerle el paso a serena – comentó preocupada

No te preocupes, si es como tú, no tendrá ningún problema – dijo con una gran sonrisa grace –a demás si tiene problemas, pues, yo me ofrezco a entrenar a tu hijo – añadió con malicia

Que hacemos con ellos – dijo señalando a un muchacho alarmantemente seco, quien tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro

Déjalos, estaba jóvenes – duro una cara de molestia - la generaciones de ahora no tienen nada de aguante

Vamos a comer – dijo grace alzando la mano

Claro y luego a planear la boda – la secundo delia

Ambas rieron mientras se vestían y salieron de la habitación, delia dejo una nota de agradecimiento pegada a la frente del joven que estaba inconsciente en la puerta y sonriendo, ambas mujeres fueron a desayunar

Epilogo 3

La luz iluminaba la habitación, el en suelo había un velo de novia y un vestido así como varias prendas tiradas a lo largo de este, con pesadez ash se giro y abraso a la persona que estaba a su lado

Serena se acomodó y gruño mientras se levantaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas

Una serena de 30 años trato de enfocar la habitación, la resaca le estaba matando, con un gran dolor de cabeza, se giró y miro a su ahora esposo acostado a su derecha

No vuelto a hacerle caso a mama – dijo a nadie en particular, había vuelto a cerrar los ojos buscando mitigar el dolor que le martillaba la cabeza

No es tu culpa, la mía no ayudo mucho – contesto ash incorporándose mientras se frotaba la sien

Ni que lo digan – dijo una tercera voz

Ash y serena se quedaron de piedra, lentamente, ambos se giraron, al lado de ash, estaba may, también desnuda, ella se levantó frotándose los ojos

Ma-may, que haces – ash no completo la frase, un escalofríos recorrió espalda, con temor se giro

Serena lo miraba con ira, un aura negra la cubría, mientras apretaba los puños y temblaba por la furia que sentía

Se-serena cielo, no es lo que – trato de excusarse ash, sin embargo de nuevo ash no termino la frase, may tomado al muchacho del rostro lo obligó a voltearse, y plantándole un sonoro beso, salto de la cama, y sin perder tiempo, tomo su ropa y salió desnuda de la habitación, vistiéndose mientras corría

Este es mi regalo de bodas ash – grito desde la puerta colocándose el sostén y el pantalón al mismo tiempo

May, maldita perra, vuelva aquí – grito serena desde la cama

.

.

.

Ok, esto si no se de dónde salió, en serio no me acuerdo cuando lo escribí

Este one-shot lo escribí hace 2 años, no es broma, recuerdan (o quizás no) que hace 2 años comente que se me arruino la pc, y casi pierdo varios archivos, pero que logre recuperarlos, esta semana tuve que formatearla y revisando los archivos que respaldaría, me encontré con una carpeta que no había visto, y ahí estaba este one-shot, y varias escenas que tenía escrita, como la del capítulo 20, la del beso en el cuarto, por lo que decido corregirlo, no cambie casi nada de la historia, solo unas palabras, y decidí subirlo, así que esta tal como lo escribí hace 2 años

Dígame que opinan de esto, por cierto

May es al "villana" aquí porque en beyond lo fue dawn, y aquí quise cambiarlo, eso sí lo recuerdo


End file.
